A gift from Death
by jaybee1119
Summary: Dean struggles to come to terms with life without sam, but will he have to. I suck at summerys. Set after season 5
1. Chapter 1

_A gift from death_

_Set six months after Sam's death_

"_Hey guys how was your day?"_

_I asked as Dean and Ben made there way into the kitchen._

"_Really cool mom, Dean taught me how to throw a curve ball this morning then we went fishing this afternoon." Ben said without even taking a breath. Having Dean here was fun for Ben but I wasn't sure just how much good it was doing either of them._

"_Yeah Lisa this kid can sure throw one mean curve ball." Dean told me as he made his way over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. _

"_Yeah mom you should have seen me I was awesome, Dean struggled to catch a few of them I tossed his way." _

_Now I would have liked to think that that was because my son was going to be a great pitcher one day, but I didn't delude myself. Dean had been drinking, just like he had everyday since Sam's death and I just didn't know what I could do to help him._

"_That's awesome Ben, now how about you guys wash up for dinner. It will be on the table in a minute, and I was thinking how about we all watch a movie tonight, what do you guys think?"_

"_Aw but mom Dean told me he was going to teach me how to shoot cans out in the back yard after dinner." Ben said sulkily. Over my dead body he was, there was not a chance in hell my son was going outside and playing with any damn gun._

"_Dean Can I have a word in the other room please?" _

"_Yeah sure" he said as he took his second beer from the fridge and followed me into the living room._

"_Dean just what the hell do you think you are doing? I don't want my son anywhere near a gun."_

"_Why the hell not Lisa? He's safe with me you know he is. I would never let anything happen to him."_

"_Safe with you huh Dean have you looked at your self in the mirror lately?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean Lisa?"_

_I could see he was starting to get angry, but hell I was angry. He wasn't in his right mind if he thought I would let him teach my son how to shoot a gun in the state he was in._

"_Dean you are drunk! You're always drunk. And what person in there right mind would teach a young boy how to shoot a gun?"_

"_My dad that's who! He taught me and Sammy how to shoot…."_

_In that instant you could see all the pain Dean had been trying to hide over the last six months. Just the mention of his little bothers name brought it all back to him just like it was yesterday. I hated to hurt him, to see that pain in his eyes. But I had to put a stop to this now, It had been six months, and I know I sound harsh but he needed to start living again. Not just living at the bottom of a bottle._

"_Dean I know he did, but he had his reason's, he wanted you guys to be able to look after each other while he found what killed your mom. Ben doesn't ever have to and you promised that this was all over."_

"_Over ha… It will never be over. There are still things out there that you couldn't even imagine, things that would make a meal out of little Ben. I thought you would have learned that after last time. And I might just not be able to protect him next time."_

_I knew better then most what was out there and what it could do. I could have lost my son last time, if Sam and Dean hadn't shown up when they did I would have. But I didn't want my son involved in this… Didn't Dean understand that the more we knew the more danger we where both in. Or was he just too far gone that he didn't care?_

"_Dean you couldn't even protect your self right now!"_

"_What the hell?"_

"_Dean you don't sleep, you don't eat. And god damn it your always drunk. If I was to go for you now you couldn't even defend yourself. So how the hell are you going to take care of us if you go inviting those things in our home? Do you think Sam would like to see you like this, just going through the motions not living well do you?"_

_I shouted at him. I know it was a low blow to bring Sam into this. But right now I would do anything for Dean to sober up and move on with his life._

"_What the hell would you know about Sammy? Don't you dare talk about him?" _

_Dean said as he walked back into the kitchen and grabbed another beer and sat at the kitchen table and started talking to Ben. And I knew that our conversation was over for now._


	2. Chapter 2

A gift from death chapter two

Disclaimer, I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters L

Authors Notes… This is my first time writing on here and I think I made a mistake when selecting my characters. This story will not just be about Dean and Lisa but will be involving a lot of the other guys from the show. I will try and make it clear when writing each chapter who's P.O.V it is from.

Dean

It was three in the morning, and after hours of tossing and turning I decided to get a breath of fresh air, maybe see if I could clear my head. I picked up the blanket off the bed I had been using for the last six months and went outside. Lisa was kind enough to let me use her spare room all this time. I think maybe she wanted more from me and six months ago I would have been more then happy to give her it. But right now all I can think about is everything I have lost.

I took a seat on the bench in Lisa's beautifully manicured back yard and just stared at the sky. I had always loved the night and star gazing had always made me feel better, well it did in the past. Now I just felt lost and so very alone. I wished for the days when Sammy and I would just drive through the night and randomly pull of the road in the middle of nowhere. On some dark deserted stretch of road and climb up on the hood of the Impala, and just sit in peace, maybe have a beer and enjoy the night together.

I missed the road and I missed the freedom my life used to provide me, nobody and nothing to worry about except me and Sam… Hell I even missed the hunt, but most of all I missed my baby brother.

I hated to admit it even to myself but Lisa was right, Sammy would be majorly pissed to see the way I was fucking things up. All he ever wanted for himself and me was a normal life. And here I am I have everything he had ever dreamed of for us both and I was doing my best to screw it up. I was drinking way too much, I was doing it to numb the constant pain I felt every time I thought about Sammy and he was on my mind almost every moment of the day. So that equals a hell of a lot of beer or what ever I can get my hands on, and it really does not help. The minute the buzz from the alcohol wears off the pain comes back ten times worse. And my idea of raising a kid, Jesus how screwed up is that. I really don't blame Lisa for being mad. How did I plan our day oh yes tossing a baseball around in the park in the morning, then fishing in the afternoon and if the day wasn't good enough for the kid how about I let him play with my loaded gun. What screwed up man lets a child play with a gun…? My dad that's who, I loved my dad and I know he did his best for me and Sammy but I am not him and Ben deserves better.

"I'm trying Sammy, but it's just too damn hard without you"

I said looking up in to the sky. I know Sam wasn't up there he was somewhere else, somewhere that didn't bare thinking about. Not if I didn't want to go totally insane that is.

"Tell me what I am supposed to do, I am so lost here….Please" I shouted up into the heavens as my legs buckled under me and I fell to the floor tears streaming down my face unchecked.

I had done this time and again, I had begged to whom ever was out there to show me the way and what to do with the rest of my life. But it never got me anywhere; I don't think I even ever expected an answer. Now I was of no use to anyone, just a used up broken shell of the man I was who would bother. And even though I had friends in some very high and low places none could or would help me.

"Cass, Cass I am begging you this time answer me you son of a bitch… Please Cass I need you." I sobbed into the night, the old Dean would be ashamed of the way I am now. But hey like I give a shit.

I didn't expect an answer; I hadn't seen or heard anything from my so called guardian angel since that night in my car. I know he was trying to bring some sort of order back to heaven and I know I am being a selfish jerk to expect my problems to come before his. But I never claimed to be a saint and I just kind of feel he abandoned me. And any way I think I have every right to bitch and moan. I lost everything that night.

"Dean I am sorry I haven't come to you before now." A voice said behind me. To say I nearly crapped my pants would be an understatement. I should be used to him just popping up behind me at will. But I guess I am out of practice, it has been six months.

"Cass am I glad to see your sorry ass." I told him as I gave a very uncomfortable angel a hug.

And I really was glad to see him. I needed to see someone that had been there when things had gone as badly as they could have. I needed to be with someone that really knew how things had gone down. How I lost my baby brother the hero, it's just a pity the world would never know what Sammy had sacrificed so they could go on with their shitty little lives.

"Dean I am happy to see you again to, it has been to long." He told me as he gently patted my back telling me subtly that our hug fest was over.

"I heard your calls Dean, but this is the first time I could return. It's harder then I ever thought it would be to bring order back to heaven. But I really feel sorry for leaving you alone all this time."

"I take it that god hasn't returned to clean up his own mess, and dish out spankings to all his naughty kids. I think trying to put an end to the human race deserves one; well it does in my book. And it would from any decent father in my opinion."

Maybe I ranted a bit too much because Cass looked slightly pissed. But I don't know whether it was aimed at me or his own dead beat dad.

"No Dean my father has not returned to heaven, and I am concerned what will happen if he doesn't soon. It is total anarchy up there."

Well I wasn't going to loose any sleep over it, what more could those angel douche bags do to me? I had already lost everything.

"Cass can I ask you something?"

I don't even know why I was bothering to voice my question allowed, he must have heard it a million times during my many emotional outbursts over the past few months.

"You can ask me anything Dean and I will do everything within my power to answer it."

"Why am I still here? My Mom, Dad and now Sammy are gone; we all fought the same fight all our lives and they all died trying. Why am I different? Why did I have to be left here all alone? Did I not fight hard enough?"

Cass put a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked thoughtfully up to the heavens.

"I am sorry Dean but I do not know…But our lord must have his reasons."

I couldn't help my involuntary eye roll. Obviously when Cass's powers were returned to him so was his unwavering belief that everything his father did was right. I used to be like that myself; I believed everything the late great John Winchester did was for the greater good. No matter how bad it was, even when he pushed Sammy away I believed he did it for a good reason. Didn't Cass remember that God had thought that the end of the world was not his problem? That he had already helped enough by putting Sammy and I on that plane and resurrecting him.

"God didn't save my ass Cass you did. He couldn't have cared less if I had lived or died… Hell he didn't give a shit that the whole human race was going to be wiped out."

"Yes I know that Dean, but answer me this. If god didn't want you alive then why did he bring me back? You should be grateful and not question his reasons. He saved Bobby, you and I for a reason and be sure of one thing I will find out what this reason is."

"What ever the reason Cass I am done… Do you hear me you son of a bitch, no more I am out. Find your self some other poor sap to do your dirty work. I did everything to rid the world of every evil son of a bitch for you and what did I get in return? You took everything from me and left me here alone."

I sank to the floor once more and hid my head in my hands as the tears flowed freely down my already tear stained face.

"Dean?"

Cass said as he knelt beside me and put his arm around the small of my back as a sign of comfort. I could tell that he didn't know how to deal with my emotional human outbursts. But I just didn't have the strength to make the situation easier for him to cope with.

"Cass you should have let me die, I don't want to be here without Sammy. I just don't know what to do without him."

"Dean, Samuel would want you to live your life… He would want you to be happy. And you are not alone nor will you ever be, you have Lisa and Ben, Bobby and me. And I know that it isn't the same but we are all here for you."

I knew he was right; Lisa had done her best to help me. She had let me into her life and her home. She had supported me all these months and all I had done in return was push her away. I really had been a selfish ass. And Bobby had called to ask me how I was two or three times a week since Sam had been gone. And I knew how hard that must have been for him, Bobby is not the most sympathetic man. Hell none of us where. Hunters have to be tough; you have to be when you have seen all the scary shit that's out there. Bobby was out on the road hunting every supernatural thing he came across. And I know that he was doing it to help him get through the days without Sam, He had always been like a father to us both. So I guess it's as hard on him as it is on me. God I have been so wrapped up in my own grief that I haven't been able to see just what a selfish jerk I have been. I can see it now so first ting tomorrow I am going to give Bobby a call, just to say hi.

"Dean I must go now but I will be back as soon as I can." Cass said as he gave my shoulder one final squeeze and disappeared into the breaking dawn.

"Thanks Cass and don't leave it so long next time" I said knowing he would have heard me.

"Things are going to change now, I am going to try harder" I told myself as I walked house. Starting with making everyone breakfast.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own supernatural or any of the characters, I wish I did. I do not mean any malice or harm to anyone involved with the show. This is just purely done for entertainment.

A gift from death chapter 3

Death

The Winchesters where brave boys, hell the whole family where really right back to the grandparents. Everyone one of them was willing to put their life on the line to save some people they had never met. But Sam and Dean really have what it takes to become real hero's, they had proved it time and time again. I hated having to convince Dean that the only way to save the world and stop Lucifer was to let Sam go ahead with his plan. But I had a plan of my own. One that I had to keep secret, and for it to work I had to make sure Sam and Dean believed there was no other way Sam had to take control of Lucifer and jump into the pit.

I bet Dean thought I took great pleasure in the fact that one of the truly good guys would be lost in the pit for all eternity. But in actual fact that was never going to happen.

My plan was simple; I would be waiting for Sam as he jumped into the pit. I had told Dean that day we met in the diner that I was older then god, and that one day I would reap him. And that is what I did with Lucifer. I will not claim that it was the easiest reap I have ever done. But it was the most satisfying. And it help that Sam was in control. If he hadn't been so strong there would not have been a chance my plan would have worked. I was bound to Lucifer and had he have been in control he would have just ordered me away but not Sam.

"Samuel Winchester do you want to live?" I asked him just as he landed at the bottom of the pit that had held Lucifer prisoner for so long.

"How?" Sam said. I could see the pain and anguish he was going through just trying to hold on. To keep control of his body as Lucifer fought to take control again.

"I can get you out of here Samuel and return you to your bother, if this is what you wish? But don't take my offer lightly because it is not going to be easy. I need you to hold on to Lucifer while I reap his soul and I have never attempted this before so I can not be sure of any consequences that might arise."

I hoped that he would take me up on my offer. The last thing I wanted for Sam to spend all eternity in this dank foreboding pit. He had to say yes, the world needed the Winchester brothers, just as I needed Sam to rid myself of Lucifer forever.

"Yes" Sam said and I could see that he had doubled his efforts to keep hold of the fallen angel within him. And despite Sam being stronger then your average human, I could see the pain that it caused him.

I place my hands gently on either side of the young hunters had and tried to focus all my powers on removing the soul that didn't have any right to be in this body. I tried to ignore the screams of pain coming from the young hunter's mouth as I delved deeper into his being, trying to rid the world of this monster once and for all.

Once the battle for Lucifer's soul was won Sam fell to the floor sobbing like a child… I knew what I did must have hurt him greatly I just hoped that there would be no lasting damage.

"Samuel are you ready to leave this place?" I asked him as I gently placed a hand on the sobbing mans shoulder.

"Who are you and where am I?" Sam asked looking up at me for the first time since we had won our fight with the devil.

"I am death, and you are in the darkest pits of hell" To say the poor boy looked terrified would have been an understatement.

"Am I dead?"

"No I have come to rescue you and return you to earth, you have a destiny to fulfil Samuel and I am here to make sure you do. Your bother and you have battles to still be fought, and it not your time to die. You have many more years to live before I come for you and when I do you will not be coming down here that I can promise you."

I told him as I took hold of his hand and pulled us both out of the pits of hell.

"You must return to your bother now Samuel quickly before its too late for him!" I did not want to alarm his but great danger was heading Dean's way. And the only way for him to survive it was to have Sam fighting by his side. Sam just looked at me confused.

"Do I have a brother? I can't remember anything."

TBC

Authors notes… I know this chapter is awfully short, and to say I am a bit disappointed in the way it turned out is an understatement. But I have struggled with this chapter and how to bring Sammy back into it for a while now, and I just hope you don't judge it to harshly….


	4. Chapter 4

A gift from Death chapter 4

I know it has been an awfully long time between updates of this story, and I am truly sorry for that. I had awful writers block where this particular story was concerned, I just hope that now it has left me for a while and I can complete a few chapters before it rears its ugly head again. A big thank you to everyone that was kind enough to read and review, I hope you will do again now.

Disclaimer, I do not own any characters from supernatural, I really wish I did.

Sam

It was cold and dark as Sam reached what was now his nightly destination. What he was doing here, he didn't know. All he knew was that some un-nameable force pulled him here each and every night.

What was it about this house that held such fascination, to him? It was the same as every other none descript house on this quiet little street.

He had asked Death that very question many times, but he would never give him a straight answer, the only thing he ever told him was that when his memory came back, everything would become clear. But it had been six months, and nothing was becoming any clearer then when Death had raised him form the pit. And Sam had to admit he was becoming more and more worried that they never would.

Death had told him the night he was raised; he had a brother whose life depended on him. But how on earth could he help him, if he didn't know who the hell he was? He had done everything he could to regain his memory, hell he had even seen a shrink once, who told him that sometimes when something happens that is to traumatic for the person to handle the mind just simply blocks it out to protect itself. And he had an idea that whatever had landed him in hell was what was responsible, but he couldn't tell the shrink that, so he had never gone back.

"Samuel…"

Death said from behind Sam, and although he should be used to the man sneaking up on him by now, his body still gave a little involuntary jump.

"I did not mean to startle you." Death told him apologetically.

"It's ok; I guess my mind was just somewhere else." Sam told him, giving the reaper a small smile.

"Your mind has been somewhere else, for far too long now Samuel, and we must do something about that now. Time is running short, and the end draws nearer for your brother with every passing day."

Again with the brother thing, If time was running short, and if his brother was so damn important, why didn't Death just tell him where the hell to find him, and what he had to do.

"Samuel, are you listening to me? You must remember, and remember now; he does not have much longer."

"If it is so damn urgent, why don't you help me remember? I have tried everything I can, but nothing comes back to me, I try so hard, and when I do all that happens is that I end up here. Why here, can you tell me that?"

Sam tried to reign in his temper; he knew he had to treat Death with more respect then that, he had after all released him from his prison.

"Have you ever seen the occupants of this house?"

"Of course I have, I have stood in this very spot nearly every night for the last six months. I would have to be blind not to, they are just a normal family, a hard working loving mother, a drunk waste of space as a father and a young boy, why are they so important?"

"Well Samuel, if that is the way you feel about the human race there really is no point in all this. We may as well just let your brother die, along with the rest of the humans."

Sam was shocked; he had spent the last six months of his life with Death. And never once had he heard the man speak like this. Despite people's perception of Death, Sam had grown to know him as a good man that cared for the humans. Most of all him and his brother, so what he had just heard the man say, shook him to his very core.

"I do not want those people to die; I do not want my brother or the rest of humanity to die. I just do not understand why this family in particular is so important."

"Sam we no longer have time to wait around for your memory to return on its own. We must give it a little push; you need to take a closer look at this house and family. You need to see why you come here every night, why you have been protecting the occupants without even your own knowledge. Follow me now Sam and it will all become clear."

Sam would follow Death just about anywhere, he had been his only friend over the past six months, and he trusted him almost as much as he had trusted anyone. Sam knew there had been someone else he had trusted with his life, someone he knew would die for him. But that person was just out of his grasp, he was just an old feeling, and Sam knew this was how his brother had made him feel, even though he didn't know who, or where he was he knew he would do anything to get him back.

So Sam followed death around to the back of the house, and stood peering over the fence into the yard, not knowing what he was looking for, that's when he saw the man on the bench.

Sam could see from his hiding place that the man was deep in thought, and that he was clearly in pain. Not the physical kind, Sam thought that the man sat on the bench could handle that. No this was the gut wrenching emotional kind, and for some reason Sam thought that it didn't suit the man. He had the look of a man that was far stronger then that, that he had the strength to take all the worlds problems on his shoulders and never show any weakness, hell he would come out fighting, and cover any pain he was feeling with biting sarcasm. But as he got up and began pacing he just looked broken, and for some reason this hurt him, he felt the need to walk over to the once strong man and take all his pain away, tell him that no matter what happened he would help him.

But why would he do that, he didn't even know him, he didn't even know where all his feelings for this man where coming from.

What Sam heard next made him want to scale the fence and take the man in his arms, had it not been for the vice like grip Death had on his arm he would have been at his side in a heartbeat.

"I'm trying Sammy, but it's just too damn hard without you"

Sam tried to struggle out of Deaths grip, he needed to help him, but Death was just too strong.

"Tell me what I am supposed to do; I am so lost here….Please"

Sam heard the now sobbing man cry out.

"Please let me go to him?"

He asked turning away from the man and looking at Death who was still holding him tightly. He could still hear the man crying and calling out to someone else, and it tore Sam's heart in two.

"Not now Sam it is not safe."

Death told him, never loosening his grip on his arm.

"I know I must seem cruel Sam, but you must watch this and not interfere. It may just make your memory return, and if it does, you are free to do what you wish."

So Sam did as he was told, and returned to watching the, now pair of men embracing in the garden, where had the other man come from anyway? He looked strangely familiar to Sam; both men did, like he had known them once, that they had once been important to him. But it was more of a feeling then a memory. He didn't know where these feelings where coming from, all he knew was that he felt as if he belonged with them. And that it should be him that was in that garden comforting the man, not the angel…. Hang on, angel? Where had that come from?

"Is he an angel?" He asked turning to death.

"Yes Samuel he is an angel of the lord, you must watch closely, I think it may be working."

Sam felt guilty watching someone else's pain, but he did as Death asked and turned to watch the pair again.

"Cas can I ask you something?"

The man asked the angel, and Sam could not overcome the feeling that he did not want to hear this question. That it would not only cause the man pain, but him also.

"Why am I still here? My Mom, Dad and now Sammy are gone; we all fought the same fight all our lives and they all died trying. Why am I different? Why did I have to be left here all alone? Did I not fight hard enough?"

Every word that Sam heard made him feel more and more guilty about listening in to the other mans conversation, he was clearly bearing his soul to the angel. Something that Sam knew was hard for the man to do, even if he didn't know how he knew it, he did. Also Sam couldn't believe that the man sounded so defeated, but if what the man was saying was true, then he himself in that position, would have wanted to die to.

"What ever the reason Cass I am done… Do you hear me you son of a bitch, no more I am out. Find your self some other poor sap to do your dirty work. I did everything to rid the world of every evil son of a bitch for you and what did I get in return? You took everything from me and left me here alone."

Damn right to, Sam thought, God had abandoned him, why should he do anymore in his name. Even he was beginning to hate god for what he had done to this man.

"Dean?"

Dean, the name echoed around Sam's head. Had he known a Dean? Yes he had, he was sure of that now, but how did he know?

"Cass you should have let me die, I don't want to be here without Sammy. I just don't know what to do without him."

Just then, with just that sentence spoken by Dean, it all came rushing back to him. Their childhood, family, hunting everything. Oh god this was Dean, his Dean, his big brother the one that had sold his soul for him, literally gone to hell and back for him. And he remembered the fight between Dean and Lucifer in the graveyard, and taking control back before he killed his brother, and looking into his broken and bloody face before he took his swan dive into hell. So that was how he had gotten there. He needed to go to Dean, he needed to tell him everything was ok, that he didn't have to be alone anymore, but Deaths grip held him firm.

"Let me go!"

"Not yet Samuel, you must be quiet and still."

"No let me get to my brother, he needs me, please."

He was almost begging, and Sam Winchester does not beg. But Death just held on tighter. Was he trying to torture him, was this his plan all along.

"Just a few more moments Samuel I swear, if you go in there now the angel will kill you first, ask questions later. We must talk to Dean first; get him to explain to the Angel and Bobby. You are far too important to risk your life now."

They only had to wait a few minutes and then the angel was gone. What was Sam going to say to Dean? He had no idea, but he had to be with his brother, he had to fix him.

"Go to him now."

Death said as he finally let go of the young hunter. And Sam did just that, he hoped over the fence in one jump. Just as his brother turned to walk into the house. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be too late.

"Dean"

Sammy shouted just as his brother was about to enter the house. When he turned he saw fear and shock written all over his older brothers face

"Sammy?"

TBC

Wow a cliffy, that's not like me. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to make sure I update sooner next time, thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A gift from death chapter 5

So sorry for the long wait between updates, I have started a university course and it seems to be taking up all my time. I am new to studying and have found it hard to keep up with everything else. Well enough with my excuses, I will try harder I promise so let's not waste anymore time.

Disclaimer, I do not own supernatural sadly...

"Sammy?"

Dean said as he looked across the lawn, but he couldn't see anything there just a bunch of shadows dancing around the garden.

Was this it, had he finally lost his mind through his grief?

No not Dean Winchester, he thought as he shook his head and carried on his walk to the back door.

"Dean?"

He heard the voice that sounded so like his baby brother say again from across the lawn.

No he had to ignore it, he refused to lose his mind now after he had fought so hard to keep himself together.

"Dean please wait?"

He wanted to turn and look, but he just continued his walk to the door. He had heard his brother's voice in his head and he had felt his presence almost every night since he had lost him. But he refused to give into the temptation now. He just couldn't bear to be disappointed again.

"Will you just wait?"

He heard as a hand grasped his arm and spun him around.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that either he should run, or fight. But he couldn't, he just stood there with his mouth hanging a jar too startled to do anything.

"Sammy, is that really you?"

Dean asked as he reached his hand out and pinched his baby brother.

"Ouch, shit yeah it's me Dean."

Sammy said with a chuckle, but his laughter soon died down when he looked at his big brothers face.

There were dark circles around his eyes and it looked to Sam as if his brother had not slept in months. But it was Dean's eyes that worried him the most they looked lifeless, like all the light had gone out of them. Sam had only seen him like this once before, and that was when he had been returned from hell. Dean just looked broken, and it shocked Sam to the core. He didn't have his full memory back yet, but he knew his brother was stronger than this.

"Dean, are you ok?"

He said looking at his brother, fearful of his answer. He became more concerned when the only answer he got from his brother was high pitched maniacal laughter.

Dean didn't know why he was laughing, this had to be the most inappropriate time, he really must have lost his mind. But he could swear that was Sammy stood there looking at him with such worry in his eyes, but if this was his brother and not some fucked up mental break down... Well he would have known wouldn't he? And the last thing he would be doing would be standing here laughing like some mental patient, while he looked at him like that. No Dean Winchester would be comforting his brother, telling him that everything would be ok even if it wasn't. But his Sammy was gone; he had been gone for the last six months. This was just a figment of his overly tired, grief stricken mind.

Sam was terrified by his brother's reaction, had he finally broken the man by turning up here out of the blue.

"Dean please..."

He said shaking his brother gently by the shoulder, but Dean just kept laughing until his hysteric's turned to tears and the older hunter sank to his knees.

"Dean, will you talk to me please, you're scaring me now."

Sam told his big brother, trying to take him into his arms. But the older man fought the embrace with every ounce of strength he had left in him.

"I'm scaring you? Ha, you're dead Sammy, and I have finally gone insane."

Dean managed to laugh out through his heart wrenching tears, tears that broke the younger hunter's heart.

"Dean, it really is me. I'm here big brother, Dean just look at me please."

Sam said taking hold of Dean's chin and making him look him in the eyes for the first time.

"Sammy?"

Dean said again, reaching out and touching his brother's stubbly face. And for the first time that night, Dean believed it was all real. The face was warm to the touch, and so were the tears that where making their way down it, that's when another kind of fear set in.

Sam finally felt like he may have won the battle to get his brother too finally except that he was real, when he felt Dean go rigid in his arms.

Dean had to fight, he knew he did. How could he have been so stupid so god damn weak, he had been fooled. He had been that desperate to see his brother again, that he had let his guard down. And Lucifer had fooled him, hell he had even let him comfort him.

He had to run now; he needed to get to the garage where he had stored all but his essential weapons. But most of all he had to make sure that the devil stayed out here, he had to protect Lisa and Ben at all costs. They had taken him in when he had nobody, or nothing. He owed Lisa his life, and he was more than ready to repay her with it.

Dean didn't know where the strength came from but he managed to break Lucifer's grip on him and made a run for the garage, he only hoped he could get to the weapons in his trunk before it was too late.

He could hear the demon using his brother voice calling to him to stop, as he ran as fast as he could towards the garage door, hoping for once that Ben had not listened to him when he had told him to lock the door.

"Dean please stop..."

Sam shouted as he began to give chase to his big brother.

There was no way in hell Dean was going to stop when he heard his brother calling. He had no idea how he was going to stop Lucifer; nothing in his arsenal had worked before. But he would be damned if he let the fallen angel take anything else from him.

Dean was out of breath when he reached the garage door but he was grateful that it opened with the first twist of the handle. Once inside he made straight for his tool box laying half underneath a small tarp, opening it as fast as he could he plunged his hand in and instantly felt the keys to the Impala touch his fingers, and he prayed to god for the first time since Sam had died that he could get to the Impala before the fallen angel wearing his brother could stop him.

Sam couldn't understand what had happened he thought he had been making progress. But now here he was chasing his big brother who was running through the backyard, like the devil was on his tail. Reality hit Sam like a tonne of bricks, that's who his brother thought he was. While Dean had thought Sam was a figment of his grief stricken mind Sam had been safe, but now he knew where his brother was going, and what he was going to do.

Sam slowed his pace down until he was no longer running, what should he do now? If he continued to give chase he knew his brother would kill him, or at least try to. Sam really had no idea if he could die or not now but he didn't want to find out, if he could help it. But if he left, if he came back at some later date, he knew his brother would have reinforcements and he would never get to talk to him. He would have Bobby and Cas here to help him, and knowing those two, he knew he wouldn't make it out of here alive. They would find some way to kill him he had no doubt in that. Sam knew he had to continue to follow Dean, if he didn't he wouldn't get another chance and if what Death had said was true Dean would die.

Dean fumbled with the lock on his baby, his hands shaking so hard he never thought he would be able to get the key into the lock. Even as the key slipped into place and the trunk on the impala popped Dean thought to himself "what's the point? I am dead anyway, and this way I get to be with Sammy again...I should just give up and let it be." But the hunter in him just would not let go, it was fight or flight. And he knew there was no way in hell he was running.

"Cas no matter what happens here, what happens to me... Please protect Lisa and Ben."

Dean cried out loud to the angel hoping he was listening, as he took out the weapons he thought had the highest probability of holding Lucifer at bay. He was so caught up in his actions that he didn't hear the rustle of wings, or feel the air shift around him.

"Dean I heard your call, and felt your distress."

Cas said as he just narrowly avoided the angel blade Dean swung at him.

It took Dean a few seconds to realise that the voice had come from Cas, but it was too late to pull back the swing of the blade. But luckily for him Cas avoided the blade with ease. Dean was about to apologise when Sam walked through the door.

Cas instantly tensed up ready for battle, his brother had escaped from the pit, he didn't know how. But he had taken enough from Dean and the angel knew he was ready to fight to the death, to make sure Lucifer didn't take anything else.

"Dean please listen to me, I know what you think and I know why you ran. But please Dean just hear me out, it's really me, its Sammy."

Sam said as he entered the garage slowly, holding up his hands in an effort to show his brother that he was not here to hurt him. But what Sam saw when he walked into the room was enough to almost stop his heart. He saw Cas stood protectively in front of Dean and knew this was it; this was how he was going to die.

"I don't know how you escaped hell brother, but I know I will send you back there before you take one step towards him."

Cas said gesturing behind him to Dean, and Sam began to panic.

"I am not your brother Cas, I'm his. And I swear to god I am not here to hurt him, I just need to talk to him."

"And you will never get to talk to him while I am here."

Cas said as he walked up and stood right in front of Sam. He sensed something was wrong the minute he stood next to the younger man, he didn't feel like an angel, but he didn't feel completely human either. He was puzzled, but he didn't have time to think about it now, he needed to protect the hunter.

"Cas please just listen to me?"

Sam pleaded with the angel, but he knew his words were falling on deaf ears. There was only thing on the angels mind and Sam knew that, protect Dean or die trying.

"My name is Castiel."

The angel said as he advanced on Sam, he could feel the air shift with power the closer he got, but he could also see fear and hurt in Sam's eyes. The younger man looked defeated, like the angel had already won the battle that was to be fought, and he put up no resistance as the angel took hold of him by the arms, and threw him into the wall.

Cas knew something really wasn't right as he walked over to the man slumped on the ground; he didn't even make a move to get up, or try and escape. This was going to be easy; far too easy the angel thought as he walked over to finish what he had started. But as he raised the blade he held in his hand someone got in his way.

"Castiel stop, its him, its Sam... I swear it."

Death said to the angel just before he could make his final blow.

Sorry again for the late update, I hope this chapter is not to confusing as I slip from one character to another I tried to make it as clear as I could. To all of you guys that read PLEASE review.


	6. Chapter 6

A gift from Death chapter six

I should really be updating my other stories or getting on with my university work, but what the hell this story won't leave me alone.

Thanks to Angeleyenc for being my first reviewer on the last chapter, wow you are fast.

Disclaimer I do not own supernatural *stomps feet angrily*

"Castiel stop, its him, its Sam... I swear it."

Death said to the angel just before he could make his final blow.

Cas just hesitated for a second while he turned to look at Dean, but when he turned back he found Death standing protectively in front of Sam.

"Do you really want to do this Castiel?"

Death asked the angel, never letting his eyes fall away from the threat to Sam. He didn't want to fight Castiel, he respected the angel and it would be far from a fair fight. But most of all though the Winchesters needed him, if they were to survive what was coming their way.

"I do not wish to fight you, but you cannot get away with protecting that."

Death didn't know if the angel was just being stubborn or plain old overprotective of his human charge. But surely he could sense that Sam was not Lucifer.

"That is Samuel Winchester, brother of Dean Winchester, you of all people must know this Castiel? He is of no threat to Dean this I promise, he just needs his family as much as Dean needs him. There are dark times coming our way and we all need to stand together and face it, or the next person I must reap in this battle will be Dean."

The angel just stood there unmoving, refusing to back down. A now menacing look of fury in his eyes, directed at the reaper.

"I will not hurt Dean neither will Sam, but I will hurt you, you stubborn angel if you continue on this path. You know this is not your brother, just as you know Samuel is not just a human anymore. Just use your angel powers, search his mind for any ill intent to Dean. Just please give him a chance, give me a chance to explain things. You need him, the world needs him but most of all Dean does if he is to survive the next fight."

Castiel couldn't believe what he was about to do as he dropped his guard and walked over to the younger Winchester and placed his hands gently on either side of the young man's head. The angel couldn't believe what he was seeing as he let his powers flow through the young hunter. It was indeed Samuel, and yes he was different but still very human.

As Cas continued his search through the young man's mind and soul he found that although the young hunter was suffering from a great deal of confusion, the only thing he wasn't confused about were his feelings for Dean. The love, respect and feelings of fear he felt for Dean were real, and just like that he knew that the hunter was of no threat to his charge. As he slowly let go of Sam he held out his hand to the young man.

"It's good to see you again Samuel."

The angel said as he pulled the taller Winchester to his feet.

"Great to see you too Cas."

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing, not only had Cas helped Lucifer to his feet. But he had even called him Samuel, he didn't know what game Death and Lucifer were playing, but they sure had pulled the wool over the angel's eyes.

"What the hell is going on here Cas?"

Dean asked the angel as he made his way back over to him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when the angel reached him. But he as sure as hell was going to be ready for anything, as he pulled the angel blade back out from the trunk and prepared to use it on his old friend.

"Dean I do not know how this happened, but this is most definitely your brother. And I think we must let them explain how this came to be.

Dean didn't know why he was having such a hard time believing it was Sam, after all hadn't he been rescued from hell by Castiel. Bobby and Sam had struggled with his return at first, but after the tests... That was what he needed; he needed to make Sam do the tests.

"I want you to do the tests Sam."

Dean said to his brother and without hesitation, Sam took the silver knife that Cas had dropped to the floor and cut himself. Dean was surprised that nothing happened, but did he really expect it too. Next he handed him holy water, and Sam shocked him again by taking a long hard drink, drinking like he had spent months in a hot dry desert without water.

Dean could barely control the hope that welled up inside of him as his brother past test after test. But he wasn't ready to just except it, not just like that... That's when an idea popped into his head, what about holy oil?

"Cas can you check the trunk for holy oil?"

Sam just couldn't believe after all he had been through already to prove himself, his brother now wanted to test him with holy oil. Would it cause him any problems? He had some of Lucifer's powers now, he just didn't know... But he was willing to do anything to prove himself to his brother.

Five minutes later Sam was stood in a circle of holy fire too afraid to move, it wasn't until he saw the disappointed look on his older brothers face. Sam knew he would go straight back to hell for him. So a spot of holy fire would be a piece of cake. Sam didn't know if it would hurt or imprison him, but he knew if he wanted his brother back he had to make it out of the ring alive. Taking a deep breath the young hunter closed his eyes and slowly walked forward.

Dean held his breath, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he watched his baby brother walk towards the edge of the ring. "Please be Sam" He silently prayed as he watched him getting closer to the searing flames. And the minute Sam's foot breached the ring Dean broke into a run and straight into his baby brother's arms.

"Sammy?"

"Yes it's me Dean."

"Sammy?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Don't ever leave me again!"

I know it may not seem like it, but this story is TBC, I just thought I may leave it on a happier note for this chapter. No evil cliffy. I also know that it was rather short, but the next will be longer I hope...Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
